


Wake Up, Dean!

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Pregnancy, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Dean has a little too much to drink and the reader needs him awake like yesterday!





	Wake Up, Dean!

**Author's Note:**

> A little Fluff for the Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge hosted on Tumblr [ here ](http://thing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com/post/161020174232/spn-hiatus-writing-challenge-2017-week-1). Super quick but fun! Week one down! Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

    “Dean!” you yell kicking the side of the bed where he continued to snore. “Dean, wake up!” Still, nothing and you were beyond frustrated so you climbed on the bed struggling to flip him over on his back to which he groaned. “Dammit, Dean, wake up!”

    “What, Hannah? **It’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me**. Just let me sleep!” Dean groaned flipping back onto his stomach and wrapping his arms back around the pillow.

    “Dean! My water broke!” you finally yell as another contraction rips through you.

    Dean grumbles and then sits up quickly his hair sticking up everywhere comically, “Your water! The baby!”

   “Yes, Dean, you’re about to become a father now get me to the damn hospital!” Dean moves fast pulling on pants and grabbing the bags yelling for Sam to start Baby and call Mary.  Meanwhile, you sit watching breathing in as you count the contractions waiting for him to help you to the car. He disappears to the garage where the roar of the Impala echoes as and then seems to fade away into the distance. “Seriously, Winchester?!?!” You stand clutching the walls making your way to the garage as the roars of the Impala returning make you smile. If your Dad were here you could already hear him calling after Dean _Idjit!_

Sam and Dean both appear as Dean quickly lifts you bridal style carrying you to the car as Sam holds doors open with an apology, “Sorry Hannah we got carried away!”

   “I don’t even care Sammy but you guys have to get this monster out of me,” you sob in pain clutching Dean’s shirt.

  “Hold on Princess,” Dean soothes sitting me in the back before crawling in next to me. “You drive Sammy, like me, not you!”

   “I got it Dean, take care of Hannah!”

    Sam pulls out rushing to the hospital as Dean whispers sweetly to you, “It’s okay baby you’re going to be just fine. He’ll be here before you know it.”

    “And you just had to get drunk last night! Ass!” you manage between deep breaths.

    “Well, as soon as this is over I’ve got a bottle of vodka with your name on it baby and I won’t even wake you up at 8:30 in the morning.”

    “My water broke!” you manage to scream in defense as the Impala pulls in front of the hospital where everything moves very quickly. Baby Winchester decides he’s done waiting and within two hours of arrival Dean Winchester and Hannah Y/L/N are the parents to a healthy nine-pound son, Robert Dean Winchester.

   “And so then Daddy got very drunk and Mommy had to kick him to wake up so we could have you, but I love your Mom so much and she gave me you so I guess I’ll forgive her,” Dean gushed rocking the baby in the chair next to your bed.

   “Winchester,” you chide reaching for your son. “May I hold my son, now?”

   “What do you say, Bobby?” Dean coos at his son. “Okay, I guess I’ll let you go to your mom.”

   Dean places the baby into your arms before kissing you, “He’s beautiful, Princess. You did amazing in there.”

   “Well, I had an amazing man standing next to me, Dean. With a hangover and all,” Dean chuckled kissing you again and wraps his arms around you and your son. “I love you, Dean.’

   “I love you, too,” Dean barely whispers it in your ear but you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
